


One More Minute Together

by flipflop_diva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, On the Run, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It was all going to change tomorrow. But for now they had one last night.





	One More Minute Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



He was close to dozing off when he finally felt her slip into bed beside him, the soft dip of the bed and the weight of her arm and her head as she snuggled up to him, her head on his chest, stray hairs tickling his nose, all a feeling of comfort he had taken for granted these past months.

It was all going to change tomorrow.

“Are you ready?” she asked. Her voice was quiet in the dark. He felt her move and knew she had turned her head so she was peering up at him.

“No,” he said, and that was the truth.

Was he ready to see his friends? Some of them, yes. Was he ready to be part of a group again, to have a real purpose again? Of course. Was he ready to fight? Always. But was he ready to leave what they had found together, just the two of them, to go back under the limelight and the pressure of having to save the world?

He wasn’t sure if he could ever be ready for that.

“Are you?” he asked her.

She chuckled softly. “You know I’ve never been.”

He lifted his arms and wrapped them around her. “Whatever happens,” he told her. “I love you.”

She laughed again, her voice a low murmur. Then she turned her head and kissed him. “I know.”

“And you love me,” he said. He felt her smile against his lips. That was their thing. They had been together for two years, but he knew what she’d been through, knew all she had lost, knew she was scared of losing it all again.

He had told her she didn’t need to say it, that he could tell by the way she looked at him, the way she let him hold her in the dark of night.

But he liked to say it to her, and he liked most of all when she answered back, as she did now.

“I know.”


End file.
